The Storm Phoenix
by Lampe-Zone
Summary: What if the Kyuubi attacked because it was transforming so it's primal instincts took over. WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NOW. Alternate Universe, Maybe Lemons, Swearing In Later Chapters


_Hello, welcome to my first story. Basically this is the start of the fanfic and it will be at Naruto's birth. So if you aren't caught up with the series then go away. Any ways I will leave a poll at the end of my for the super secret kekkei genkai that Naruto will have. NOTE: I have already decided what Chakra Affinity and Dojutsu he shall have but original ideas will be taken into consideration and I will give credit to the one who suggested or thought of it. FINALLY TO THE STORY._

* * *

**Unknown Area**

Four years ago in the Land Of Fire, a great disaster fell upon the great village of Konoha, for reasons not yet discovered. The great nine-tailed demon fox, The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the Village Hidden In Leaves, Konohagakure. Legends had it that a swing from one of beast's mighty tails can level mountains, cause tsunami's and unleashed untold amounts of death and destruction.

Its seemed all hope for the village had left, Ninja's died by the minute unable to slay the mighty beast. Even Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage. Had to retreat to make sure if the current Hokage had indeed passed away there would still be a Ex-Hokage to take reigns of being a leader again and to prevent losing more ninja's than necessary. Because you see, the Third knew what was coming, and he knew his successor would not be around after this ordeal is finished.

'Hold on just a little bit longer guys' the blond ninja thought to himself, as he raced for the Kyuubi's location at a speed ninja's everywhere would have killed to have. With a bite of his thumb, five quick handsigns and a yell of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", The Great Toad Boss, Gamabunta was summoned. Standing at over 60-feet tall, about the same height as the Kyuubi, the toad was orange-brownish, wearing a blue vest with the kanji for toad on the back, and wielding his Tanto. The Toad Boss was truly a magnificent sight. However it was not the Boss Summon that got their attention, it was the man on top of the giant toad's head. The blond ninja, The Yondaime Hokage otherwise known as the fastest ninja alive, standing at 6'2" tall, with a standard jounin vest, blue pants and blue shirt with his trademark white cape with 'Yellow Flash' in kanji on the back, stood proudly on the toad, radiating a power which seemed to overwhelm those who oppose him.

"The Yondaime has arrived!" cried the many ninjas from the ranks.

The Kyuubi too took notice of the new arrival on the battlefield. Not as powerful as the beast itself but incredible for a human to have Chakra Reserves matching the size of the Shukaku. But with a lighting fast quick slash of its claw, The Toad Boss Gamabunta was wounded, a long scar reaching his left eyebrow to the side of his nose appeared, damaging the left eye.

Jumping back, Gamabunta growled "If you can do something kid, do it quick, I can't handle too much damage."

"I will, just keep us close. If we get too far away, this won't work", the Yondaime yelled to his toad comrade.

"I'll do what I can" the Toad replied, and jumped high into the air, announcing "Suiton: Teppodama" (Water Release: Water Bullet). Three large orbs of water fired straight towards the Kyuubi, only to be deflected by its tails with seemingly little effort. While this happened, the Yondaime was quickly going through all 125 of the required seals. As they were flying the Kyuubi's body turned to a darker color almost resembling black. But the massive changes were to its body, the front paws were getting sucked in slowly, the back legs were getting more curved and scaly, wings were growing, It's head was turning bird-like and it was growing a tenth tail.

When Gamabunta landed, he was hit by one of the Kyuubi's tails, greatly injuring his organs. The Yondaime as well was struck by some of the Kyuubi's energy, but at the same time he shouted out his technique, in a voice which rang louder than any of Kyuubi's roars.

"Fuin: Shi Shugo Keimusho no Jutsu!" (Seal: Death Guardian Prison Technique). In an instant, the Kyuubi, Yondaime, and consequently Gamabunta disappeared. Only Sarutobi, the third Hokage, saw where the Kyuubi went. Its altered energy and a source that felt like Death and the Yondaime's, was felt entering the stomach of a newborn baby.

The Yondaime's son, Namikaze Naruto, was now sealed with the greatest of the tailed-beasts within him. The cry which echoed within the barely lit room where Sarutobi and Naruto resided was not heard by many, but for Sarutobi, it would be the most painful experience for him, as he couldn't do anything to stop it.

All the remaining ninjas on the battle field cheered uproariously as they believed the Kyuubi had died, however the cheering didn't last long, as they quickly noticed the absence of the Yondaime's body, as well as the number of corpses littered around them. The cries of pain were not ignored for more than a second, and quickly the remaining ninjas gathered the wounded and the dead, treating or burying them depending on the circumstances.

**(1 day later)**

The Third Hokage was seen standing atop the Hokage tower, addressing the people who stood below in the clearing. He was roughly 5'5" tall, with short brown yet graying hair with a few bald spots, and in his 50s he was still a force to be reckoned with. Nicknamed 'The Professor' he knew over 1000 jutsus, and could take down a small army of ANBU by himself. Addressing the crowd, he spoke out to the crowd:

"We have suffered greatly, we have lost many good men, women, children, we have suffered losses of our treasures, our pride, our power, but we are not yet lost. The brave Yondaime Hokage gave his life for this village, sacrificing himself in order to defeat the mighty Kyuubi. He would wish us to rebuild, and we will honor him. We will rebuild ourselves into the great village we once were. All is not lost, and by my life I swear I will protect you all, and that Konohagakure will again rise into a great village!"

Shouts of encouragement, whistling, clapping, and cheering was heard from the crowd. None of them knew the Kyuubi was merely sealed away, but let them believe what they need to. It is too early to drop such a bomb upon the people again, and knowing their hatred of the Kyuubi, they would surely try to kill the child.

* * *

_So now that the Prologue is done i can start focusing on how the story will play out. also i need a pairing so i will put a poll with some girls on it (MY FAVOURITES) and you guys decide what girl I pair with Naruto. Also I was inspired to write by my friend **HCZS** so you can chack him if you want anyways._

_BYZIES_


End file.
